MY STORY ABOUT LOVE AND LIFE
by ling-ling pandabear
Summary: itu semua karena kau, hidupku hancur karenamu. Tapi,... aku tak bisa untuk tidak mencintaimu. GS!KAI. BAD SUMMARY. HUNKAI,CHANKAI AND OTHER.
1. Chapter 1

**MY STORY ABOUT LOVE AND LIFE**

SUMMARY: itu semua karena kau, hidupku hancur karenamu. Tapi,... aku tak bisa untuk tidak mencintaimu. GS!KAI. BAD SUMMARY.

**HUNKAI,CHANKAI AND OTHER.**

**.**

**.**

**TITTLE : MY STORY ABOUT LOVE AND LIFE**

**MAIN CAST : Kai,Sehun,chanyeol and other**

**AUTHOR : Ling-Ling / Kyung Soo Ra**

**GENRE : GS, sad, romance,life**

**RATED : M**

**LENGTH : chaptered ?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_PERGI DARI RUMAH INI..." kata seorang namja paruh baya itu murka sambil menendang seorang yeoja muda yang kini tengah memeluk kakinya tersebut._

"_appa...hiks..." kata yeoja itu sambil terisak dan terus memeluk kaki namja paruh baya yang dipanggil appa olehnya._

"_CEPAT PERGI DARI SINI, KAU BUKAN ANAKKU LAGI JONGIN..."_

"_appa aku mohon...hiks...hiks..."_

"_APPA TAK BISA MEMAAFKANMU, KAU TELAH MENGHANCURKAN NAMA BAIK KELUARGA JONGIN..."_

"_tapi appa hiks...mianhae...hiks"_

"_APPA TAK BISA MEMAAFKANMU, SUDAH CEPAT PERGI SANA..."_

_BRUKKKK..._

_Akhirnya pelukan dikaki appa jongin –yeoja- itu terlepas dari pelukan tangannya. Appanya langsung memberikan sebuah koper yang berisikan pakaian dan keperluan jongin. Jongin terus terisak didepan pintu rumah milik keluarga KIM –milik orang tuanya- sang eomma yang melihat kejadian itu hanya bisa diam juga sambil ikut menangis. Dia tak tega melihat anak perempuan satu-satunya itu diusir oleh suaminya._

_Sang eomma mendekat lalu memeluk jongin dengan penuh kasih sayang "maafkan eomma... eomma tak bisa membantumu. Tapi pakailah uang ini untuk keperluanmu dan bayimu,eomma tak bisa membantu banyak" kata eomma jongin sambil mengelus surai hitam panjang nan lembut milik jongin._

_Jongin masih terisak dipelukan sang eomma, iya hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya._

_Hingga akhirnya pelukan itu terlepas lalu sang eommapun mengikuti sang appa yang masuk kedalam rumah hingga akhirnya..._

_BLAAMMMM..._

_Pintu rumah tersebut akhirnya tertutup dengan rapat. Jongin hanya bisa melihatnya nanar dengan air mata yang terus mengalir dipipinya. Dia mulai berdiri, mengambil koper tersebut lalu mulai berjalan tanpa tujuan. Sambil terus mengelus perutnya yang masih terlihat rata._

.

.

.

.

...

disalah satu sudut kota seoul, terdapat sebuah pub malam yang kini tengah ramai didatangi oleh para yeoja dan namja dari kalangan muda dan tua. Untuk melepas penat, mencari kesenangan dan satu lagi kesenagan dunia yang tak pernah tertinggal bila kau berada dipub malam yaitu SEX.

Disinilah kumpulan para yeoja cantik nan sexy menjajakan dirinya untuk mendapatkan uang. Dari salah satu yeoja itu, ada seorang yeoja cantik, manis dan sexy dengan kulit tannya tengah dirayu oleh seorang namja paruh baya. Namja paruh baya itu terus merayu yeoja cantik itu, yang padahal yeoja cantik itu kini tengah menolaknya. Hingga ada seorang namja jangkung tampan dengan senyum berjuta watt nya itu menarik tangan yeoja cantik itu.

"maaf tuan, malam ini dia yang akan menemaniku tidur. Permisi" katanya sambil berjalan meninggalkan namja paruh baya itu yang kini sedang berdecak.

Yeoja cantik itu hanya terus mengikuti namja tampan itu yang terus menariknya dan membawanya kesalah satu kamar yang disediakan pub tersebut.

Hingga akhirnya mereka sampai didalam kamar tersebut, namja tampan itu langsung mencium ganas bibir yeoja cantik tersebut. Melumatnya dengan ganas, seakan bibir tersebut akan pergi ketika dia melepasnya begitu saja.

Bibir mereka berdua bergulat, hingga akhirnya yeoja itu memukul dada namja itu. Dia memerluka oksigen sekarang, seakan mengerti namja itu melepaskan pagutan bibirnya pada bibir yeoja itu.

Mereka berdua mengambil oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya, hingga namja itu menarik yeoja itu dan mendorongnya keranjang berukuran king size tersebut.

Yeoja itu menatap namja itu lekat, namja itu yang setiap malam menyewanya. Ya bisa dianggap dia adalah langganan jongin –yeoja itu-. Dia tersenyum.

"layani aku" kata namja itu sambil mengelus pipi tirus jongin.

"ne, aku akan melayanimu sampai puas. Tuan park" jawab jongin sambil tersenyum.

Setelah itu, namja itu kembali mencium bibir tebal kemerahan milik jongin.

.

.

...

"eunghhhh...yeah...ahh..." desah jongin ketika junior namja itu kini mulai di in-outkan.

"so tight babyhhhhhhh" kata namja itu ketika juniornya dipijat oleh dinding vagina milik jongin.

Jongin terus mendesah tak karuan ketika junior namja itu terus dihentakkan dengan keras hingga mengenai titik sweet spotnya.

"yeah...ahhh...fashhhh...theeeer..."

"ahha..."

Hingga akhirnya jongin pun mendesah dengan keras ketika dia sampai dipuncaknya. Namja itu tersenyum ketika melihat wajah jongin yang memerah ketika sampai dipuncaknya.

Dia terus meng in-out kan miliknya diliang hangat milik jongin, hingga akhirnya diapun juga sampai dipuncak. Spermanya memenuhi rahim jongin, membuat rahim jongin seakan penuh dan hangat.

Namja itu langsung menjatuhkan badannya diatas badan jongin, namja itu tersengyum lalu mencium pundak jongin yang sudah penuh oleh bercak merah-keunguan hasil karyanya.

"kau memang hebat jongin" kata namja itu sambil bangkit dari tidurnya dan berjalan mengambil boxer miliknya.

Jongin hanya tersenyum menanggapi kata-kata namja itu. Jongin terus melihat namja itu yang kini sudah masuk kedalam kamar mandi hingga suara shower air itu berbunyi.

Jongin mengambil selimut untuk menutupi badan nakednya, dia hanya diam dan mencoba menutup matanya agar tidur tapi sayang itu tidak bisa.

Hingga setitik air mata jatuh dari pelupuk mata indahnya, kalau tidak namja itu mungkin jongin tidak berada disini. Melayani namja-namja hidung belang untuk mendapatkan uang. Namja itulah yang membuat hidupnya hancur, dia usir oleh orang tuanya dan yang membuat jongin menangis dia harus menjaga kedua anak kembarnya sendiri. Tapi, berterima kasihlah kepada xiumin yang mau membantunya menjaga hunjong dan jonghun.

Dia hanya bisa tersenyum getir mengingat itu, inilah hidupnya sekarang. Hingga akhirnya namja itu keluar dari kamar mandi, kembali memakai baju kemejanya dan tak lupa jasnya. Dia merogoh saku jasnya dan mengambil amplop berwarna coklat lalu menaruhnya diatas meja nakas.

"sisanya akan aku transfer, besok malam layani aku lagi. jalja honey..." kata namja itu sambil mencium puncuk kepala jongin.

Jongin hanya tersenyum mendapat perlakuan lebih dari salah satu pelanggan setianya. Namja itu juga ikut tersenyum lalu berjalan keluar kamar.

.

.

...

Pagi menjelang, matahari bersinar begitu terangnya hingga mebuat seorang namja berwajah stoic itu harus terbangun dari dunia la la land nya. Menguap begitu lebar, sedikit menggeliatkan badannya. Melihat kesekeliling kamarnya, sama tidak ada yang berubah dari dulu sejak dia lahir. Mungkin sedikit berbeda karena dia harus pergi meninggalkannya 3 tahun lalu.

Namja itu mulai mendudukkan badannya, muak memang berada disini. Banyak sekali dosa yang sudah dia buat didalam kamar ini termasuk melakukannya dengan seorang yeoja yang sejak dulu sampai sekarang selalu mengisi relung hatinya. Meninggalkan yeoja itu tanpa pernah memberi tau kenapa dia pergi meninggalkan yeoja itu.

Namja itu menghembuskannya nafasnya kasar ketika mengingat kejadian itu semua. Seakan tidak ingin larut dalam ingatan masa kelamnya. Namja itu langsung masuk kedalam kamr mandi membersihkan badannya.

.

.

Pagi itu jongin setelah pulang dari pub itu, langsung pergi bekerja kesalah satu cafe milik sahabatnya yang sudah dianggap kakak olehnya. Dia terus berjalan hingga akhirnya ada sebuah mobil mewah berhenti disampingnya. Jongin menolehkan kepalanya kesamping dan melihat mobil itu.

Kaca jendela mobil mewah tersebut terbuka, menampakkan seorang namja tampan dengan senyuman sejuta wattnya. Mengisayaratkan kepada jongin untuk masuk kedalam mobilnya. Seakan ada kode, jongin pun masuk kedalam mobil mewah tersebut.

Hingga akhirnya, mobil mewah tersebut pun melaju. Didalam mobil, jongin hanya diam terus menatap lurus kedepan. Seakan sepi, chanyeol –namja dengan senyum sejuta wattnya- akhirnya membuka percakapannya antara jongin.

"kau akan kecafe itu, jongin ?" tanya chanyeol tapi tatapannya masih terus menatap kedepan.

"eum, kalau aku tidak kecafe. Kesian anak-anak, dia pasti merindukanku" jawab jongin sambil tersenyum.

Chanyeol juga ikut tersenyum, hingga akhirnya mereka pun sampai dicafe milik xiumin.

"aku turun dulu" kata jongin sambil mencium pipi chanyeol "hati-hati dijalan tuan park" tambah jongin lagi sambil mengerlingkan matanya sexy kepada chanyeol.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum akan perlakuan yang berlebihan padanya. Itu seakan sudah biasa, merasa jongin sudah masuk kedalam cafe chanyeol langsung melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan cafe milik xiumin tersebut.

.

.

Jongin masuk kedalam cafe yang masih bertuliskan '_close' _dipintu kaca tersebut. Jongin menepuk pundak seorang yeoja cantik yang sedang membersihkan meja-meja cafe tersebut.

"kau mengaggetkanku, jongie..." kata yeoja itu sambil menepuk tangan jongin.

"hehehe, mian xiu eonni. Dimana hunjong dan jonghun ?" jawab jongin kepada xiumin.

"ada dibelakang bersama luhan." Kata xiumin. Seakan mendapatkan petunjuk jongin langsung berjalan kebelakang.

Jongin membuka pintu menuju sebuah ruangan yang khusus dibuat xiumin dan suaminya –luhan- untuk tempat bermain hunjong dan jonghun.

Jongin tersenyum ketika melihat luhan sedang dikerjai oleh hunjong dan jonghun, dimana wajah luhan sudah penuh dengan coretan. Kedua anak tersebut tertawa bahagia bisa mengerjai pamannya tersebut.

Jongin masih berdiri melihat gerak-gerik sikembar,hingga sang adik –jonghun- berhenti mencoreti wajah luhan.

"eommaa..." teriak jonghun lalu berlari mendekati sang eomma. Hunjong pun juga ikut berlari mendekati jongin setelah mendengar suara jonghun berteriak.

"eomma...,bogothipoyo..." kata sang adik sambil terus memeluk ummanya.

"nado..." jawab jongin sambil mengelus surai kecoklatan milik kedua anaknya, mengingatkan kembali kepada namja brengsek tersebut yang notabenenya adalah ayah dari anak kembarnya.

Seakan tidak ingin meningat namja brengsek itu, jongin langsung menatap luhan. Jongin sedikit tertawa saat melihat wajah luhan.

KRIETT...

Pintu itu terbuka menampakkan seorang yeoja cantik yang memiliki mata dengan single eyelidnya.

"lu, bantu aku membuka cafe dan ... oh ya ampun apa yang terjadi denganmu. Lihatlah wajahmu seperti badut" kata xiumin panjang lebar sambil memegang pipi suaminya.

"tanyakan saja pada sikembar itu yang telah membuat wajah tampanku seperti ini" kata luhan sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"talah ahjuti, ahjuti menertawakanku karena aku tidak bita menggambal" kata hunjong panjang lebar masih dengan aksen cadelnya.

Lagi-lagi jongin mengingat namja itu lagi, ah...seakan dirinya kini tidak bisa lepas dari namja itu.

Xiumin tertawa mendengar penuturan dari hunjong, xiumin mengacak rambut kecoklatan milik anak tersebut lalu mencium pipinya.

"jongin tolong bantu aku membuka cafe, hunjong dan jonghun diam disini dan jangan kemana-mana dan... kau lu cepat mandi lalu berangkat kerja" kata xiumin panjang lebar.

"hunjong dan jonghun disini ne, bermain disini saja jangan kemana-mana arra. Umma mau membantu xiu ahjumma ne ?" kata jongin kepada anank kembarnya.

"ne umma..." jawab mereka bersamaan sambil mencium pipi sang umma.

"umma tinggal dulu ne"

Setelah mengatakan itu jongin keluar membantu xiumin membuka cafe, sedangkan luhan kini sedang mandi.

.

.

.

.

Namja stoic itu kini sudah siap dengan setelan baju khas orang kantoran. Dia kembali menghembuskan nafasnya panjang ketika melihat pemandangan tak mengenakkan dipagi hari.

"lakukanlah ditempat lain hyung" kata namja stoic itu.

Seakan ada yang menginterupsi kegiatan "_panas" _mereka berdua, namja dengan wajah bak pangeran tersebut langsung melepaskan pagutan bibirnya dengan seorang yeoja mungil bermata bulat tersebut.

"sehunniee..." kata yeoja tersebut.

"aku berangkat" kata namja stoic yang dipanggil –sehun- tersebut.

"kau harus sarapan" kata kris –namja berwajah pangeran- tersebut memerintah sang adik tersebut.

"aku sudah cukup kenyang melihat kegiatan kalian berdua" katanya sambil pergi meninggalkan kris dan tunangannya tersebut.

.

.

.

.

Sehun sekarang melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang, pagi ini dia harus sarapan diluar. Coba saja kalau tidak gara-gara sang kakak –kris- dan tunangannya –kyung soo- melakukan hal "_panas" _di meja makan mungkin sekarang sehun sedang duduk di bangku makan, sedang saarapan.

Hingga akhirnya dia sampai disebuah cafe "_xiulao" _dia langsung keluar dan masuk kedalam cafe tersebut.

Dia duduk dekat dengan jendela, tak berapa lama kemudian seorang yeoja berkulit tan menggunakan baju pelayan datang.

"selamat datang di cafe xiulao, ada yang bisa saya bantu tuan ?" tanya pelayan tersebut sambil menyodorkan menu dan memegang sebuah note kecil dan pulpen.

Sehun pun langsung melihat-lihat menu, sekan sudah dapat pesanan sehun langsung mendongakkan kepala.

"aku mau pesan..." kata-katanya terpotong dia menjadi susah meneguk salivanya.

"iya tuan" kata yeoja itu.

"jongin..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC/END**

**Review ya !**


	2. Chapter 2

**MY STORY ABOUT LOVE AND LIFE**

SUMMARY: itu semua karena kau, hidupku hancur karenamu. Tapi,... aku tak bisa untuk tidak mencintaimu. GS!KAI. BAD SUMMARY.

**HUNKAI,CHANKAI AND OTHER.**

**.**

**.**

**TITTLE : MY STORY ABOUT LOVE AND LIFE**

**MAIN CAST : Kai,Sehun,chanyeol and other**

**AUTHOR : Ling-Ling / Kyung Soo Ra**

**GENRE : GS, sad, romance,life**

**RATED : M**

**LENGTH : chaptered ?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**...**

JONGIN POV'S

"jongin..."

DEG

Suara itu, jangan lagi tuhan. Aku tidak mau lagi mendengar suara itu. Aku mohon tuhan semoga bukan dia.

Kuberanikan diriku mendongakkan kepalaku melihat namja yang saat ini sedang memegang buku menu dengan tangan bergetar.

Oh tuhan itu memang benar dia.

Aku kembali menunduk, keheningan pun terjadi. Hingga suara melengking milik baekhyun eonni menyadarkanku.

"jongie..." panggil baekhyun padaku.

Aku melihat wajahnya yang memerah habis berlari, dia memegang pundakku.

"jonghun..." katanya putus-putus.

"apa yang terjadi dengannya ?" tanya ku, jangan lagi penyakitnya kambuh.

"tiba-tiba badannya panas, hidungnya mimisan dan sekarang xiumin eonni dan luhan oppa bersiap-siap membawa jonghun kerumah sakit. Cepatlah jongieee... anakmu membutuhkanmu" kata baekhyun eonni.

Tak banyak bicara aku langsung berlari, meninggalkan baekhyun eonni dan namja itu. Aku tau namja itu sedikit membelalakkan matanya ketika baekhyun eonni mengatakan kalau jonghun anakku. Ya asalkan kau tau mereka juga anakmu sehunniee.

AUTHOR POV'S

Sehun masih melihat kepergian jongin, dia sedikit membelalakkan matanya ketika seorang yeoja mungil bereyelinir ini mengatakan kalau jonghun anak jongin tiba-tiba sakit dan dibawa kerumah sakit. Apakah sekarang harapannya sia-sia ? _-jongin saja sudah memiliki anak pasti jongin sudah memiliki suami- _pikir sehun.

"maafkan kami tuan atas kejadian yang tadi" kata baekhyun sambil membungkuk sopan kepada sehun.

"gwenchana" jawab sehun lirih sambil tersenyum kepada baekhyun.

"jadi, anda mau pesan apa tuan ?"

"aku mau pesan, capuchinno saja"

"baiklah, tunggu sebentar akan saya ambilkan"

Setelah mencatat pesanan yang sehun sebutkan, baekhyun langsung berjalan meninggalkan sehun. Tapi, pergerakannya terkunci ketika pergelangan tangannya dicekal oleh sehun.

"setelah mengambil pesananku, bisa kita berbicara sebentar ? ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu"

.

.

.

.

.

...

Di perajalanan menuju rumah sakit jongin terus memeluk jonghun, selalu menggumamkan kata –_iya sayang, sebentar lagi akan datang -_ seperti itu terus menerus hingga akhirnya mereka sampai dirumah sakit.

Tak menunggu lama, luhan langsung mengambil alih jonghun dari dekapan jongin. Luhan berlari menghampiri para suster. Mengerti itu, para suster langsung mengantar luhan menuju keruang dokter.

Xiumin kini sedang menenangkan jongin yang kini mulai menangis. Hingga akhirnya mereka sampai didepan ruangan tempat jonghun diperikasa dan luhanpn keluar.

Luhan juga ikut mendekati jongin "semua akan baik-baik saja, percayalah jonghun itu anak yang kuat" kata luhan sambil mengelus kepala jongin.

Jongin hanya bisa terisak. Dia mendongakan kepalanya "hunjong,dimana hunjong ?" tanya jongin sambil menatap xiumin.

"dia masih ada didalam ruangan belakang cafe. Hunjong aku titipkan kepada chen, aku menyuruhnya untuk mengantarkan jonghun sekolah" kata xiumin panjang lebar.

Jongin kembali menunduk lagi, air matanya kini mulai mengalir lagi.

Hingga seorang dokter cantik itu keluar dari ruangan periksa jonghun.

"bisa saya berbicara dengan orang tua jonghun ?" kata dokter cantik tersebut.

"ne, uisanim saya eommanya. Apa yang terjadi dengan jonghun ?" jawab jongin sambil berdiri menghampiri dokter tersebut.

"penyakit jonghun sudah memasuki stadium 2. Belum parah memang, tapi sebaiknya jonghun dari sekarang harus ikut chemoterapy kalau tidak penyakit leukimianya akan semakin parah, bisa saja akan memasuki stadium 3 atau 4 dan kematian. Jadi, bagaimana apakah jonghun diikutkan chemoterapy ?"

"iya, jonghun ikut chemoterapy kalau bisa dari sekrang uisanim. Aku tidak mau terjadi apa-apa dengan keponakanku" kata luhan langsung.

"baiklah, kalau begitu saya tinggal dulu. Anda bisa menjenguk jonghun sekarang" jawab dokter tersebut lalu meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

.

.

Jongin langsung masuk lalu langsung menggenggam tangan kecil jonghun yang kini terhiasi oleh selang inpus. Jongin kembali menitikkan airmatanya lagi, oh tuhan apakah ini jalan jongin. Kenapa kau buat keadaan hidupnya semakin berat.

Xiumin menghampiri jongin lalu mengelus punggung sempit dan bergetar milik jongin. Sedangkan luhan dia masuk ruangan tersebut lalu menutup pintu dengan pelan bahkan sangat pelan.

"semua akan baik-baik saja" kata xiumin menenangkan jongin.

"semuanya tak baik-baik saja eonni. Aku harus mencari uang lebih banyak lagi untuk chemoterapy jonghun" jawab jongin sambil terisak dan menggengam tangan mungil jonghun semakin erat.

"tenang saja, masih ada aku dan luhan. Aku akan membantumu sebisa ku"

"tidak eonni, aku sudah berhutang banyak padamu. Aku tak ingin lagi menjadi beban eonni dan luhan oppa"

"tidak jongie, kau bukan beban bagi kami. Kau sudah kuanggap seperti adikku sendiri, jadi jangan pikirkan hal itu dan berhentilah bekerja dipub malam itu"

"tidak bisa eonni, aku harus tetap bekerja disitu. Aku tang ingin banyak merepotkanmu"

"sudah kukatakan kau tidak meropatkan ku dan juga luhan. Tapi kami hanya ingin kau berhenti melakukan pekerjaan itu, cukup kau bekerja dicafeku saja jongin. Aku mohon"

"tidak bisa eonni, aku tak bisa berhenti"

Setelah mengatakan itu jongin langsung keluar ruang inap milik jonghun.

Xiumin hanya bisa menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Susah memang menyurh jongin berhenti bekerja sepagai pemuas nafsu di pub malam itu.

"sudahlah, suatu hari nanti dia juga akan berhenti dengan sendirinya jika dia bosan" kata luhan sambil duduk sidamping xiumin dan memeluk istrinya penuh sayang tersebut.

"aku harap begitu" jawab xiumin sambil membalas pelukan luhan.

.

.

.

.

.

...

Baekhyun kini mengantarkan pesanan sehun, lalu dia pun duduk didepan sehun.

"jadi tuan..." kata baekhyun

"sehun, namaku wu sehun." Kata sehun cepat.

"tuan sehun apa yang ingin anda tanyakan ?"

Sebelum berbicara sehun menghembuskan nafasnya kasar terlebih dahulu.

"begini, apakah kau berteman baik dengan yeoja tan tadi ?" tanya sehun masih dengan wajah stoicnya.

"maksud anda jongin ?" jawab baekhyun.

"ya"

"ya, aku sangat berteman baik dengannya sejak pertama kali kami bertemu 3 tahun yang lalu. Waktu itu dia sedang hamil 3 bulan. Memangnya kenapa tuan ?"

"apa hamil, lalu suaminya kemana ?"

"dia tak memiliki suami, dia diusir oleh kedua orang tuanya karena dia hamil. Dia sempat tinggal 1 partement denganku, tapi setelah dia melahirkan kedua anak kembarnya..."

"tunggu kau bilang kembar ?"

"ya, jongin melahirkan anak kembar namja bernama jonghun dan..." kata-kata baekhyun terpotong ketika suara anak berusia sekitar 2 tahun setengah meneriakkan namanya.

"baekki imo..." teriak hunjong sambil berlari menghampiri baekhyun.

"hunjong jangan lari-lari, nanti jatuh sayang" teriak seorang yeoja mungil manis itu sambil mengejar hunjong.

Baekhyun langsung menangkap hunjong dan membawanya dipangkuannya. Sehun yang melihat itu hanya menampakkan tampang cengonya saat melihat hunjong. –_dia sangat mirip denganku dan juga jongin- _ kata sehun dalam hatinya.

"kenapa hunjong kesini, hunjong tidak sekolah ?" tanya bekhyun kepada hunjong.

Hunjong menggelengkan kepalanya sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"kenapa tidak mau sekolah, eum ?"

"aku ingin thama tepelthi jonghun, dia thaja tidak thekolah"

"hunjong, kau tau jonghun kan sakit jadi dia tidak bisa sekolah. Karena hunjong sehat makanya sekolah ne."

Hunjong menganggukkan kepalanya setelah diberi ceramah (?) oleh baekhyun.

"chen antarkan hunjong sekolah, cafe biar aku dulu yang jaga masih ada lay oppa juga"

"ne, hunjong sini Imo antarkan sekolah" kata chen.

Hunjong langsung turun dari pangkuan baekhyun lalu berpindah ke pelukan chen.

"bisa kau teruskan cerintanya ?" kata sehun sambil meminum chapucinonya.

"salah satu anak kembarnya bernama hunjong" kata baekhyun meneruskan ceritanya.

"yang tadi ?" kata sehun sambil menunjuk hunjong yang kini sedang berada dipelukan chen.

"ne, oh ya tuan. Memang kenapa anda menanyakan tentang riwayat hidup jongin ? dan juga maafkan aku bila lancang tapi aku rasa hunjong terlihat mirip dengan anda tuan" kata baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

"benarkah, mungkin hanya kebetulan saja. Oh ya terima kasih sudah mau menemaniku berbicara dan menceritakan kehidupan tentang jongin. Ini uanganya, aku pergi dulu. Kamsahamnida" kata sehun sambil membungkukkan badannya.

Baekhyun tersenyum juga sambil membungkkuk sopan "sama-sama tuan, sering-seringlah datang kecafe ini. Kamsahamnidha" tambah baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

Sehun langsung keluar cafe tersebut dengan wajah stoicnya tapi raut kekhawatiran masih terlihat diwajah stoicnya itu. Dia masuk kedalam mobil sportnya. Dia termenung didalam mobilnya. Pikirannya kini tertuju kepda jongin. Apakah yeoja tan itu kekasih hatinya yang dia tinggal 3 tahun yang lalu atau bukan ? tapi yeoja itu memang jongin. Pertanyaan itu terus berputar dipikiran sehun. Hingga akhirnya dia sampai digedung perusahaannya.

.

.

.

...

Matahari terbenam dengan indahnya, tidak dengan seorang namja berwajah stoick ini. Dia memijat pelipis kepalanya perlahan. Pusing, itulah saat ini yang dirasakan sehun namja berwajah stoik tersebut.

Pikirannya kini tidak hanya dipenuhi oleh berkas-berkas kerja kantornya tapi juga jongin.

Wanita cantik itu kini mulai menginvasi seluruh pikiran sehun. Sampai-sampai dia tidak tau kalau salah satu bawahannya masuk kedalam ruangannya.

"tuan..." panggil bawahannya tersebut.

Sehun terkesiap ketika mendengar bahawannya tersebut memanggilnya.

"ada apa chanyeol ?" kata sehun kembali menampakkan wajah stoicnya lagi.

"tolong tanda tangani berkas-berkas ini tuan" kata chanyeol sambil menyodorkan berkas-berkas yang dibawanya tadi.

Sehun mengangguk, dan kembali memijat pelipis kepalanya. Melihat atasannya agak sedikit frustasi, chanyeol memberanikan diri berbicara pada atasannya tersebut.

"apa yang terjadi dengan anda tuan ?" tanya chanyeol sambil dudk dibanku depan meja sehun.

"eoh... hanya sedikit bosan. Kau tau aku terlalu sibuk memikirkan perusahaan minggu-minggu ini." Jawab sehun sambil memandang chanyeol.

"bagaimana kalau kita pergi kepub langgananku saja tuan setelah ini. Kau tau kau bisa melepas penat dan bosanmu itu tuan ?" tanya chanyeol sambil menaik turunkan alisnya.

Sehun kini agak sedikit berpikir tentang ajakan chanyeol.

"baiklah, kalau itu bisa menghilangkan kebosananku." Jawab sehun lagi.

"kalau begitu aku keluar dulu tuan"

Setelah mengatakan itu chanyeol keluar dari ruangan sehun.

Sehun kini merebahkan kepalanya dimeja.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...

Dan disinilah sehun dan chanyeol berada sekarang, disebuah pub langganan chanyeol yang berada dipusat kota seoul.

Ramai itu pasti, suara degupan lagu yang dimainkan oleh para disk jokie atau biasa dipanggil DJ menyeruak ditelinga sehun.

Sehun kini duduk disebuah bar, meminum segelas wine yang dia pesan dari seorang bartender berwajah sangar bermata panda.

Sehun melihat kesekelilingnya, lautan manusia yang menari dengan erotisnya. Sehun hanya mendeguskan nafasnya kasar, dia tak melihat chanyeol setelaha mereka masuk kedalam pub bersama tadi.

Sehun kembali meminum wine nya, masih melihat kesekelilingnya.

Hingga seseorang menepuk pundaknya, sehun melihat kesamping dan mendapati chanyeol sedang tersenyum kearahnya.

Chanyeol langsung menyodorkan sebuah kunci yang bergantungan kunci 1214.

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya sambil melihat kunci tersebut.

"apa maksudmu chanyeol ?" tanya sahun sambil memandang chanyeol.

"masuklah dalam ruangan tersebut dan bersenang-senanglah dengan yeoja sewaanku. Aku yakin tuan akan suka dengan service yang yeoja itu berikan" jawab chanyeol sambil tersenyum.

Sehun mengerti lalu menampilkan smirknya, dia menepuk pundak chanyeol dan tak lupa mengucapkan terimakasih.

Sehun berjalan melewati kerumunan orang, bukan hanya itu dia harus terima badannya dipegang-pegang oleh para yeoja sexy tersebut.

Hingga akhirnya dia sampai disebuah kamar nomor 1214.

KRIEETTTT...

Sehun masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut dan tak lupa menutup dan mengunci pintu tersebut. Dia melihat kesekeliling tak ada orang.

Sehun mencoba duduk diranjang, hingga akhirnya seorang yeoja berkulit tan exotis keluar dengan hanya menggunakan sebuah kemeja berwarna putih transparan dan rambut basahnya.

Sehun menyipitkan matanya melihat yeoja itu. Yeoja itupun mendongakkan kepalanya, matanya langsung membelalak ketika melihat sehun. Sehun pun juga.

"ada apa kau masuk keruangan ini ?" tanya jongin sambil menampakkan wajah datarnya.

"yang bertanya seperti itu seharusnya aku jongin" kata sehun.

Jongin berdecih lalu berjalan mengambil sebuah dress pendeknya yang berada didekat kaki sehun.

GREP...

Sehun memegang tangan jongin, mebuat jongin mendongak.

"jangan bilang kalau kau..." kata –kata sehun terputus.

"bukan urusanmu tuan WU" jawab jongin lalu berbalik berjalan ingin masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

Lagi-lagi sehun menghentikan langkah jongin, dia memeluk jongin dari belakang. Mencium tengkuk mulus jongin.

"lapaskan aku tuan Wu" kata jongin sambil menghentakkan tangan sehun yang melingkar diperutnya.

"aku sudah menyewamu jadi layani aku, JALANG"kata sehun sambil menekankan kata jalang pada jongin.

Jongin membalikkan badannya, setetes air mata jatuh dari mata indahnya. Sehun meringis melihat jongin seperti itu, seharusnya dia tak mengatakan hal seperti itu pada jongin.

"ini uangmu tuan Wu" kata jongin sambil melempar uang kewajah sehun."aku memang butuh uangmu itu, dan satu lagi jika bukan karena 3 tahun lalu aku tidak mungkin bekerja seperti ini. Kaulah perenggut kebahagiaanku sehun." Jongin kembali menitikkan air matanya.

"aku harus diusir oleh eomma dan appaku karena aku hamil, dan itu semua karena perbuatanmu. Kau pergi meninggalkanku kecanada dan tidak bertanggung jawab"

DEG...

"jongin, maafkan aku...bukan maksudku.."

"sudahlah, aku tak mau mengungkit masalah itu lagi"

Setelah mengatakan itu jongin langsung memakai baju dressnya didepan sehun. setelah memakai bajunya jongin langsung keluar ruangan itu lalu meninggalkan sehun yang meratapi nasibnya tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

...

TBC

REVIEW PLEASE!

Mian ga' bisa balas review ya, ling-ling lagi sibuk. Tapi tenang reviewnya udah aku baca kok.

Thanks udah mau baca FF absurd ini


	3. Chapter 3

**MY STORY ABOUT LOVE AND LIFE**

SUMMARY: itu semua karena kau, hidupku hancur karenamu. Tapi,... aku tak bisa untuk tidak mencintaimu. GS!KAI. BAD SUMMARY.

**HUNKAI,CHANKAI AND OTHER.**

**.**

**.**

**TITTLE : MY STORY ABOUT LOVE AND LIFE**

**MAIN CAST : Kai,Sehun,chanyeol and other**

**AUTHOR : Ling-Ling / Kyung Soo Ra**

**GENRE : GS, sad, romance,life**

**RATED : M**

**LENGTH : chaptered ?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

**.**

**...**

Setelah beberapa menit berada didalam ruangan tersebut, sehun keluar kembali dengan wajah stoicnya. Dipikirannya saat ini adalah jongin.

Dia berjalan melewati segerombolan orang yang sedang asyik meliuk-liukkan badannya.

Dia mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari salah satu staffnya yaitu chanyeol.

Hingga akhirnya pandangannya melihat chanyeol sedang berciuman panas dimeja bartender dengan seorang yeoja berkulit tan.

Sehun mendekati mereka berdua lalu berdiri disamping chanyeol, sehun membulatkan matanya ketika melihat yeoja yang dicium ganas oleh chanyeol tersebut.

Wajahnya memerah pertanda dia marah, tak tanggung-tanggung sehun langsung melepas kedua pagutan ciuman mereka. Menarik paksa tangan jongin untuk keluar.

Dia tak menghiraukan lagi panggilan protes dari chanyeol, sehun marah besar.

"lepaskan tanganku tuan WU" kata jongin sambil mencoba melepas cengkraman tangan sehun.

"..." sehun tak bergeming sedikitpun.

Dia terus berjalan, tak menghiraukan pekikan-pekikan dari jongin. Tak berapa lama kerekapun sampai diparkiran pub tersebut.

Sehun mebuka pintu mobil kasar lalu mendorong jongin masuk kedalam mobil, lalu sehun berjalan dan masuk kedalam mobil disampik jongin.

Sehun mengunci semua pintu mobil ketika jongin mencoba membuka pintu mobil tersebut, sehun mendekati jongin sambil melepas dasinya.

Jongin masih tetap mencoba membuka pintu mobil tersebut, tapi dengan cepat sehun membalik badan jongin.

Jongin menatap sisinis sehun "apa yang ingin kau lakukan tuan Wu ?" kata jongin sambil menahan dada sehun ketika sehun mulai mendekatinya.

Sehun mengeluarkan seringainya, dia tak menjawab pertanyaan jongin. Sehun langsung menarik tengkuk jongin lalu dengan cepat dia meraup bibir merah nan penuh jongin.

Jongin memberontak ketika sehun mulai menciumi bibirnya, jongin memumukuli dada sehun. seakan terganggu dengan tangan tangan jongin, dia melepas pagutan ciumannya lalu mengambil dasinya. Dia memegang kedua tangan jongin lalu mengikat tangan jongin kebelakang badan jongin.

Jongin masih memberontak "lepasakan aku!" katanya sambil memandang sinis sehun.

Sehun hanya melihat jongin sambil menampakkan smirknya, kembali mendekati jongin dan mendekatkan mulut tipisnya ketelinga jongin "diam dan nikmati saja sayang" kata sehun seduktif sambil menjilat daun telinga jongin.

Jongin hanya memejamkan matanya ketika sehun menjilati cuping telinganya. Dia mencoba untuk tidak mendesah.

Sehun hanya tersenyum meremehkan melihat wajah jongin seperti itu –_menggoda - _ kata sehun dalam hatinya. Lalu dia kembali duduk dibangku kemudinya, dia mulai menyalakan mesin mobilnya.

.

.

.

.

.

BRAKKK!...

Sehun menyeringai setan setelah mendorong jongin kekasur berukuran kingsize tersebut. Kini sehun dan jongin berada diapartement pribadi milik sehun. sehun berjalan sambil membuka baju kemeja berwarna putihnya.

Jongin tak berdaya ketika dirinya didorong oleh sehun, bagaimana tidak kedua tangannya kini diikat oleh sehun dengan dasinya didalam mobil ketika mereka mau menuju ke apartement sehun.

Ranjang tersebut bergetar (?) ketika sehun mulai menaiki ranjang memundurkan badannya kebelakang hingga badannya membentur kepala ranjang/ sehun kembali menampakkan smirknya.

"kau tak bisa kemana-mana sayang, layani aku hingga puas" kata sehun sambil membelai pipi tan nan mulus milik jongin.

Sudah lama sehun tak membelai pipi jongin mungkin sudah 3 tahun.

Tak mau menyia-nyiakan waktunya, sehun langsung saja merobek minidress berwarna merah menyala milik jongin. Jongin membelalakkan matanya, dia ingin menutup badannya tapi sayang tangannya masih diikat oleh sehun.

Sehun meneguk ludahnya dengan kasar. '_shit'_ kata sehun berdecih. Sehun tak habis pikir jongin masih seksi walaupun sudah melahirkan 2 orang anak sekaligus. Sehun perlu bangga memiliki seorang yeoja seperti jongin.

Memiliki ? jongin miliknya ?

Itu dulu,sekarang apakah dia bisa mendapatkan jongin lagi. ah! Dia juga tak tau.

Sehun kini kemabali fokus menatap badan hampir naked jongin, bagaimana tidak hampir naked jongin hanya menggunakan bra dan g-string berwarna hitam saja.

Sehun menelan ludah kasar, dia mulai mendekati jongin sambil memegang wajah jongin. Mendekaktkat bibirnya pada bibir jongin. Jongin masih memberontak, tapi sehun bisa mengatasinya. Kini sehun mulai melumat bibir jongin, meminta akses lidahnya untuk masuk kedalam gua hangat jongin. Tak ada reaksi apapun, sehun meremas payudara jongin yang masih berbalut bra tersebut.

"akh..." suara lenguhan jonginpun terdengar, tak menyia-nyiakannya lidah sehun langsung menerobos masuk kedalam goa hangat jongin.

Perlahan-lahan tangan sehun kini merambat kebelakang badan jongin, mencari-cari pengait bra jongin.

KLEEK!

Pengait bra jonginpun terbuka, dengan cepat sehun mengenyahkan bra berwarna hitam tersebut. Masih mencium dan melumat bibir jongin, sehun meremas payudara padat jongin sambil sesekali memainkan nipple coklat muda milik jongin.

"aghnnn...akh..." desahan jongin terdengar ketika sehun melepaskan pagutan bibirnya.

Kini sehun sedang mengulum nipple milik jongin sambil meremas payudara jongin. Kini jongin tak bisa berontak lagi, bagaimna bisa berontak kini nafsu sudah menyelubunginya.

.

.

Kini sehun sudah siap memposisikan juniornya didepan lubang vagina jongin. Jongin menggeliatkan badannya.

"_Fuck me, please~ ride me– ride me rougher that you can ppali..._" kata jongin

Sehun tersenyum evil "akhirnya kau mulai menikmatinya sayang" kata sehun.

SREETT...!

Sehun melepas dasi yang mengikat tangan jongin. Sehun kembali tersenyum lalu melebarkan kaki jongin.

"akh...ahnn..." desahan jongin menggema didalan kamar apartement sehun.

Kini junior sehun sudah tertanam didalam vagina jongin, jongin terengah mencoba membiasakan junior sehun berada didalamnya.

Merasa jongin sudah mulai rileks, sehun mulai mengeluar-masukkan juniornya didalam vagina jongin.

"Ahh~ ahh~ ahh~" jongin mendesah pada setiap hujaman yang Sehun berikan. Semakin lama semakin cepat. Sehun memelukkan kedua lengannya pada pinggang jongin yang berada dibawahnya, sesekali jongin mengusap punggung sehun menyalurkan kenikmatan yang dia rasakan saat ini.

Suara tubrukan tubuh mereka ketika Sehun mengeluar-masukkan kejantanannya pada lubang Kyungsoo menjadi melodi tersendiri yang mengisi seluruh ruangan kamar mereka yang hanya terseubungi oleh kabut bafsu belaka.

"Ahh.. mffhh... ahh..." jongin terus mendesah oleh rasa nikmat yang ia dapatkan dari bagian bawah tubuhnya dan juga pada payudaranya yang kini sedang dimainkan oleh mulut hangat Sehun.

Keringat jongin bercucuran karena lelah dan ia sudah klimaks sebanyak dua kali. Namun Sehun masih terus menghujam lubangnya karena namja itu belum juga memperoleh klimaksnya sejak penyatuan tubuh mereka .

"Sehh- Sehunhh... a-akhh ~" jongin sambil membelai pipi sehun.

"Se-bentar lagihh~" Sehun merasa kini ia semakin dekat dan ia menaikkan tempo in-outnya, membuat tubuh jongin semakin tersentak kuat.

"Ahh~ ahh~ ahh~ ah.. ah.. akh!" suara desahan jonginpun terdengar semakin keras seiring semakin cepatnya tempo hujaman Sehun.

"AKHH!" dan mereka klimaks bersamaan. Jongin terengah dan masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya usai klimaks ketiga, namun Sehun langsung mencium bibirnya.

Jongin hanya menerimanya saja, hingga dia tak mendengar suara handphonenya.

.

.

.

.

...

Xiumin sesekali duduk dengan gelisah sambil melihat handphoneya cemas.

"chagi...duduklah... dan tenang" kata luhan sambil mengusap punggung sempit xiumin.

"bagaimana aku bisa tenang kalau jongin tidak mengangkat panggilanku. Jonghun memerlukan dia sekarang" kata xiumin sambil menatap nanar pintu ruangan rumah sakit tersebut.

Luhan hanya diam ketika xiumin sudah menitikkan airmatanya. Luhan hanya bisa mengusap punggung sempit istrinya tersebut.

Xiumin dan luhan baru saja mendapat berita kalau jonghun malam ini harus dioperasi karena penyakitnya sudah sangat parah. Karena terlalu terkejut xiumin dan luhan langsung menuju kerumah sakit setelah mengantarkan hunjong kerumah chen dan kekasihnya Lay untuk menitipkan hunjong.

Xiumin sudah menganggap jonghun dan hunjong adalah anaknya sendiri karenaxiumin dan luhan belum dikaruniai seorang anak setelah 4 tahun menikah, sedih sudah pasti dirasakan xiumin maupun luhan. Tapi mereka berdua tak terlalu sedih setelah hunjong dan jonghun datang walaupun itu bukan anak mereka.

Xiumin masih mencoba menelpon jongin, tapi nihil jongin tidak ada tanda-tanda mengangkat telpon atau membalas pesan singkat dari xiumin.

Xiumin mendengus kesal, lalu duduk disamping luhan.

Menyenderkan kepalanya dibahu lebar milik suaminya, entah sejak kapan air matanya kini kembali keluar dari pelupak mata indahnya.

Luhan yang melihat istrinya menangis, hanya bisa mengelus punggung kecilnya lagi.

"sudah kukatakan, aku tak mau lagi kau bekerja seperti itu jongieee..."

.

.

.

.

.

...

Pagi menjelang, cahaya matahari kini bersinar dengan terangnya dan kicauan burung pun berlomba untuk mengeluarkan suara indah mereka.

Jongin mencoba mengerjapkan matanya, mencoba membiasakan sinar mathari menyapa hazel indahnya. Setelah terbiasa dia mulai membuka matanya, melihat tangan yang kini melingkar indah dipinggang rampingnya.

Jongin tersenyum miris lalu mencoba melepas pelukan sehun dengan hati-hati. Dia beranjak mengambil bra dan g-stringnya serta mengambil kemeja milik sehun yang pasti kalau dia pakai itu kebesaran.

Jongin mengambil dompet kecil yang berada dimeja nakas milik sehun, mengambil ponselnya. Matanya terbelalak ketika melihat 35 panggilan tak terjawab dari xiumin dan 20 pesan singkat dari xiumin.

Jongin membuka salah satu pesan singkat tersebut, kembali matanya terbelalak setelah membaca pesan singkat tersebut.

"_jongieee... cepatlah kau datang kerumah sakit. Jonghun sedang dioperasi, dia sekarang membutuhkanmu. Tidak ada penolakan tinggalkan pekerjaan itu. Ini demi anakmu jongiee..."_

Jongin tak pikir panjang, dia berjalan ingin keluar tapi tangannya digenggam oleh seseorang yaitu sehun.

"kau mau kemana ?" tanya sehun dengan suara serak khas orang baru bangun tidur.

"bukan urusanmu tuan WU" jawab jongin siarkatis lalu melepas paksa genggaman tangannya pada sehun.

Genggaman tangan tersebut akhirnya terlepas dengan cepat jongin berjalan menuju pintu, dia sudah memegang gagang pintu tapi dengan cepat kini sehun sudah berada didepannya dengan hanya menggunakan celana jeansnya.

"katakan padaku apa yang sedang terjadi ?" kata sehun dengan wajah stoicnya.

"sudah kukatakan itu bukan urusanmu, jadi enyahlah dari pintu itu." Kata jongin.

"tidak sebelum kau jelaskan padaku"

"..."

Jongin diam dia masih mencoba membuka pintu walaupun pinti tersebut masih dihalangi oleh sehun.

Sehun geram lalu langsung menarik tengkuk jongin, dia mencium jongin secara brutal, sedangkan jongin dia berontak hingga airmatanya kini menetes. Sehun masih saja menciuminya secara brutal tak melihat kini wajah jongin sudah basah dipenuhi airmatanya.

"BRENGSEK KAU WU SEHUN!" teriak jongin ketika pagutan ciuman mereka terlepas.

Wajah jongin memerah , air matanya kini sudah membasahin seluruh pipinya nafasnya tersengal ketika mengatakan itu.

"aku mohon biarkan aku pergi setelah ini aku tak akan mengganggumu lagi. aku mohon...hiksss... jonghun membutuhkanku...hikss" kata jongin lagi yang kini dia sudah terduduk didepan jongin.

Sehun yang melihat jongin menjadi sedih sendiri dia juga ikut terduduk didepan jongin lalu memeluknya " makanya katakan padaku apa yang sedang terjadi dengan anakku ?" kata sehun sambil mengelus rambut panjang nan lembut milik jongin.

Jongin masih sesenggukan dipelukan sehun, dia bertambah menangis ketika mendengar sehun menganggap jonghun adalah anaknya. Akhirnya dia mau menerima kedua anaknya.

"kau tau dari mana kalau jonghun itu anakmu ?" kata jongin yang kini masih dipelukan sehun.

"ceritanya panjang sayang, cepat apa yang sedang terjadi dengan jonghun ?"

"jonghun..."

.

.

.

...

Kini jongin dan sehun sedang berlari dikoridor rumah sakit, terlihat pakainan mereka berdua acak-acakan apalagi jongin dia hanya memakai celana pendek sehun yang pasti kebesaran tapi dia memiliki inisiatiff untuk memotongnya dan t-shirt sehun yang kebesaran untuknya. Sedangkan sehun hanya menggunakan celana jeansnya dan t-shirtnya.

Mereka terus berlari hingga mereka sampai diruang inap jonghun. Jongin dan sehun masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut.

Didalam sana terlihat xiumin yang tertidur sambil memegang tangan kecil jonghun sedangkan luhan tertidur disofa.

"sehun bangunkan luhan oppa, biar aku yang bangunkan xiumin eonnie" kata jongin sambil mendekat kearah xiumin sedangkan sehun mendekati luhan.

Jongin mengelus tangan xiumin membuat empunya terbangun, xiumin mulai mengerjapkan matanya lalu mulai membuka mata seluruhnya saat melihat jongin kini sedang tersenyum.

Xiumin langsung memeluk jongin dia menangis " kemana saja kau eoh. Aku menelponmu beberapa kali tidak kau angkat pesanpun tidak kau balas aku mengkhawatirkanmu apalagi jonghun dia selalu memanggil namamu setelah dia dioperasi" kata xiumin panjang lebar "dan apa yang terjadi, lihatlah pakaianmu" tambah xiumin lagi setelah melihat penampilan jongin.

Jongin tersenyum "aku sduah disini eonnie, mianhae jeongmal..." kata jongin sambil mengelus tangan xiumin.

"kau kesini dengan siapa ?"

"dengan... ayah jonghun..."

Xiumin membelalakkan matanya ketika jongin mengucapkan kata sakral tersebut, jongin menatap sehun yang kini sedang berusaha membangunkan Luhan. Xiuminpun mengikuti arah pandang jongin dia melihat sesosok namja berbadan tinggi berkulit seputih susu.

"sehun..." panggil jongin.

Sehun menengok ketika namanya disebutkan oleh bidadarinya.

"eonni kenalkan ini sehun ayah jonghun dan juga hunjong" kata jongin lagi mengenalkan xiumin kepada sehun.

Sehun membungkukkan badannya kepada xiumin, xiuminpun juga.

"bisa kau ceritakan ini semuanya jongiee... ?" kata xiumin sambil memandang jongin.

"ya nanti akan aku ceritakan"

.

.

.

.

.

...

TBC

Hei...hei ling-ling balik lagi mian ya baru bisa terusin chap ini. Mian juga kalau sedikit amat ya, terus jalan ceritanya semakin absurd. Ughhh ling-ling bingung bikin alur ceritanya, ling-ling lagi sibuk banget bentar lagi selsai prakerin jadi udah mulai sibuk bikin proposal.

Chap depan all flashback nya HUNKAI.

Buat yang minta terusin yang **BE PRESENT 2** sabar ya, itu ff belum ada inspirasi masalahnya sekarang aku ngerasa sehun itu manly banget apa lagi ditambah bentuk badannya suaranya yang udah gede banget jadi berasa sehun itu sekarang SEME gitu. Tapi nanti ada aja kok diterusin.

_**Thanks to :**_

_**Guest, **____**, SyiSehun, **__**xxchancimit**__**, **__**ByunnaPark**__**, **__** .37604**__**, nhaonk, kim jaerin, **__**askasufa**__**, **__**miszshanty05**__**, **__**LulluBee**__**, **__**amalia1993**__**, **__**Jongin48**__**, **____**, **__**urikaihun**__**, **__**littleXbetweenEO**__**, **____**.**_

_**Reviewnya ya...**_


	4. flashback cahp A

**MY STORY ABOUT LOVE AND LIFE**

SUMMARY: itu semua karena kau, hidupku hancur karenamu. Tapi,... aku tak bisa untuk tidak mencintaimu. GS!KAI. BAD SUMMARY.

**HUNKAI,CHANKAI AND OTHER.**

**.**

**.**

**TITTLE : MY STORY ABOUT LOVE AND LIFE**

**MAIN CAST : Kai,Sehun,chanyeol and other**

**AUTHOR : Ling-Ling / Kyung Soo Ra**

**GENRE : GS, sad, romance,life**

**RATED : M**

**LENGTH : chaptered ?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Flasback part A**_

**.**

**...**

_Seorang yeoja tan kini sedang berjalan sendiri dilorong sekolahnya dengan membawa banyak buku ditangannya, salahkan cho saem yang menyuruhnya untuk membawa buku sains ini kekelasnya._

_Yeoja itu kini hanya bisa mendenguskan nafasnya, ini terlalu berat untuknya. Hei dia seorang yeoja membawa banyak buku tebal ini._

"_yakkk oh sehun kembali kau, akan ku bunuh kalau kau sampai tertangkap" _

"_kau tak akan bisa menangkapku"_

_BRUKKK!_

_Tiba-tiba saja sesorang namja yang dipanggil oh sehun tadi menabrak yeoja tan tersebut, buku yang sangat berat tadi secara otomatis jatuh dan yeoja tan tersebut juga ikut terjatuh membuat pantatnya sedikit sakit._

"_mi...mian hae..." kata sehun sambil mengulurkan tangannya kepada yeoja tersebut._

"_ah gwencahana seharusnya sunbae harus hati-hati saat berlari" jawab yeoja tersebut dengan senyuman indahnya yang membuat jantung seorang oh sehun menjadi berdetak tak karuan._

_Setelah mengatakan itu yeoja tersebut memunguti buku yang berserakan dilantai koridor sekolah tersebut. Seakan tidak enak sudah menabrak yeoja itu sehun mencoba membantu yeoja itu._

"_yakkk oh sehun..." teriak seorang namja tersebut kepada sehun. "sini kembalikan kertas ulanganku" bentaknya._

"_ini ambil aku tidak perlu, oh iya kalau kim saem datang bilang aku membantu seseorang untuk mengantarkan buku paket ini" kata sehun sambil menunjukkan kumpulan buku paket kepada temannya._

"_eum arraseo, kalau begitu aku kekelas dulu" katanya kepada sehun lalu membungkukkan badannya kepada yeoja itu._

"_dimana kelasmu ?" tanya sehun kepada yeoja cantik dan manis tersebut._

_Lalu yeoja itu menunjuk kelas X-1 , oh dia baru kelas X ternyata pantas saja sehun baru melihatnya._

_._

_._

_._

"_seharusnya sunbae tidak usah repot-repot membantuku membawa buku-buku paket ini" kata jongin –yeoja manis dan cantik- tersebut._

"_ah anggap saja sebagai permintaan maaf karena aku tadi menabrakmu" jawab sehun dengan senyuman._

"_khamsahamnida sehun sunbae" kata jongin sambil membungkuk sopan._

"_jangan memanggilku seperti, panggil saja sehun oppa. Arraseo ?" kata sehun._

"_ah ne.."_

"_kalau begitu aku kekelas dulu. Sampai berjumpa lagi" kata sehun sambil melambaikan tangannya kepada jongin._

_Tak berapa lama sehun keluar semua teman sekelas jongin masuk kedalam kelas dan tak berapa lama cho saem pun datang._

_Pelajaran dimulai, semua para siswa dan siswinya sudah mulai memperhatikan pelajaran yang diberikan oleh cho saem. Berbeda dengan jongin kini hatinya sedang berbunga-bunga bagaimana tidak namja yang selama ini dia suka membantunya membawa buku-uku paket itu. _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Bel pulang berbunyi, jongin kini berjalan bersama seorang temannya. Dia tersenyum dan juga tertawa ketika temannya menceritakan sebuah lelucon kepadanya._

"_jongin aku duluan sampai berjumpa besok" kata temannya sambil melambaikan tangannya._

"_nde..." teriak jongin sambil juga membalas lambaian tangan teman sekelasnya tersebut._

_Setelah itu dia berjalan menuju tempat pemberhentian bus untuk menunggu bus selanjutnya._

_Saat baru saja duduk ada seorang namja menggunakan motornya berhenti didpan jongin lalu membuka helm nya. Lalu berjalan membawa helmnya._

"_ayo pulang denganku ?" kata namja tersebut sambil menyodorkan helmnya._

_Jongin mendongak mentap namja tersebut, jantung jongin berdetak tak karuan ketika melihat namja tampan didepannya. _

"_sehun sunbae..." kata jongin._

"_sudah kubilang jangan panggil sunbae, panggil saja sehun oppa. bagaimana ?" kata sehun dengan senyuman maskulinnya._

_Jongin sedikit berpikir juga "tapi nanti aku akan meropatkanmu" kata jongin._

"_tidak untuk yeoja cantik sepertimu, kajja" kata sehun sambil menarik tangan jongin._

_Lalu setelah sehun naik motor diikuti oleh jongin. Jongin memegang baju sekolah sehun tidak berpegang pada pinggang sehun._

_Sehun langsung memegang tangan jongin, menaruhnya dipinggangnya._

"_pegangan yang erat jongin" kata sehun._

_Wajah jongin bersemu, lalu motor sehunpun melaju melewati motor mau pun mobil-mobil lain. Sehun tersenyum ketika jongin semakin erat memeluk pinggangya._

_Hari yang indah untuk seorang oh sehun dan juga jongin._

_._

_._

_._

_**-pertemuan pertama yang membuat hatiku menjadi senang, detak jantungkupun semakin cepat setiap bertemu denganmu. Ini awal yang indah untuk kita berdua... jongin-**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Setelah pertemuan itu, sehun dan jongin kini semakin dekat. Bahkan setiap berangkat sekolah sehun selalu menjemputnya dan pulangnya sehunlah yang mengantarkanya. _

_Seperti saat ini sehun sudah menunggu jongin diteras rumahnya._

"_umma aku berangkat dulu" kata jongin sambil mencium pipi sang umma._

"_ne hati-hati dijalan sayang" kata sang umma sambil melambaikan tangannya._

_Sehun membungkukkan tubuhnya sopan kepada umma jongin sambil tersenyum. Lalu jongin menarik tangan sehun untuk berangkat._

_._

_._

"_nanti aku akan menjemputmu dikelas nanti sepulang sekolah" kata sehun didepan pintu kelas jongin._

"_nde..." kata jongin dengan senyuman yang membuat sehun melayang._

_Setelah itu sehun berjalan menuju kelasnya, rasanya sehun tidak ingin tidak berada disamping jongin. Sehun sudah mulai sayang tidak hanya sayang tapi mulai mencintai yeoja tan yang cantik dan imut tersebut._

_._

_._

_._

_Jongin berjalan menuju perpustakaan bersama salah satu temannya yaitu naeun, mereka berbincang dengan sedikit gurauan disana._

_Hingga akhirnya mereka sampai diperpustakaan, mereka mulai mencari buku-buku dirak panjang tersebut._

_Naeun tersenyum agak mengejek kearah jongin " jadi ini maksudmu untuk mengajakku keperpustakaan, aku tau kau kesini bukan mencari buku Biografi tapi melihat sehun sunbae kan ?" kata naeun sambil menatap jongin._

_Jongin menatap naeun kaget "ti...tidak aku memang ingin mencari buku Biografi" kata jongin sedikit tergagap lalu kembali mencari-cari buku biografi yah sembil sesekali melihat sehun yang kini sedang duduk dimeja penjaga perpustakaan sambil membaca bukunya._

"_kau tak bisa bohong padaku jongin, aku sudah mengenalmu sejak kita kelas satu Junior High School" kata naeun lagi malah sambil menatap sehun yang kini sedang membaca buku tersebut._

_Jongin menghembuskan nafasnya kasar lalu kembali menatap Naeun "iya... kau puas Ms. Naeun" kata jongin._

"_ya aku puas Ms. Kim" kata Naeun sambil tertawa melihat tampang jongin yang agak sedikit tak enak tersebut. " ya jangan cemberut, wajah cantikmu hilang kalau begitu bagaimana sehun sunbae mau menyukaimu" goda Naeun lagi membuat Jongin makin kesal saja dengan sahabatnya ini._

"_ok aku tdak akan cemberut dan jangan katakan nama Sehun sunbae didepanku" kata Jongin sambil berteriak._

"_bisakah kalian tenang sedikit Nona, ini perpustakaan bukan Mini Market" kata sebuah suara dari arah belakang Jongin._

_Wajah Naeun yang tadi ingin tertawa makin tambah ingin tertawa ketika melihat sosok seorang namja yang tadi berbicara dibelakang jongin._

_Seakan penasaran jonginpun membalik badannya, setelah melihat namja dibelakangnya. Jantung jongin seakan ingin jatuh begitu saja. Oh Tuhan matilah kau Kim Jongin. Kata hati jongin._

_Namja itu tersenyum membuat jantung jongin benar-benar ingin jatuh saja saat ini. Namja itu lalu mengusak rambut hitam panjang nan legam miliknya._

"_sedang apa kau disini Jongin ?" tanya namja itu pada Jongin._

"_a..ku sedang mencari buku Biografi Albert Einsten, Sehun oppa..." kata jongin sambil tergagap menjawab pertanyaan sehun._

"_oh begitu, kalau kau Naeun ?" tanya sehun kepada Naeun._

"_aku sih tidak mencari apa-apa sunbae, aku hanya menemani jongin melihatmu...Awww. ya jongin itu sakit" kata Naeun sambil mengelus tangannya yang tadi dicubit oleh Jongin._

_Sehun tersenyum mendengar perkataan Naeun, lalu kembali mengeusak rambut jongin._

"_kau sudah makan siang jongin ?" tanya sehun._

"_ani... oppa" jawab jongin._

"_bagaimana kalau kita makan bersama dikantin ?"_

"_bagaimana dengan Naeun ?"_

"_kita juga makan bersama Naeun"_

"_ah tidak usah sunbae aku juga ada janji makan dengan taemin oppa. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu"_

_Setelah mengatakan itu Naeun pergi meninggalkan jongin dan sehun diperpustakaan. Keadaaan masih hening._

"_kalau kita makan bersama bagaimana dengan perpustakaannya oppa ?" tanya jongin._

"_ada salah satu temanku yang akan menjaganya" kata sehun lalu menarik tanagn jongin keluar perpustakaan tersebut._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Jam pelajaran berakhir, saatnya pulang. Semua murid sudah keluar termasuk murid dari kelas X-1 semua sudah keluar kelas kecuali seorang yeoja yang kini sedang membereskan buku-bukunya untuk dimasukkan kedalam tasnya. Hingga dia tak menyadari seorang namja sedari tadi melihatnya. Namaj itu terpesona melihat kecantikan alami dari yeoja tersebut ditambah rambutnya yang berwarna hitam itu tergerai sedikit bergerak karena terpaan angin._

_Namja itu mendekat lalu memegang pundak yeoja tersebut, membuat yeoja tersebut agak sedikit tersentak kaget. Lalu menatap namja tampan disampingnya._

"_Mian kalau Oppa menunggu lama" kata yeoja itu sambil menampilkan senyum indahnya._

"_gwenchana, bagaimana sudah beres ?" tanya namja tu._

_Yeoja itu mengangguk lalu memegang tangan namja tersebut sambil tersenyum._

_Mengerti namja tersebut lalu menarik tangan yeoja tersebut keluar kelas menuju parkir sekolah._

_._

_._

_._

"_Terima kasih sudah mengantarkanku pulang Sehun Oppa" kata jongin sambil menyerahkan helm yang dipakainya tadi kepada sehun._

_Sehun tersenyum sambil mengambil helm yang diberikan jongin "cheonma" kata sehun sambil tersenyum._

"_kalau begitu hati-hati ne oppa" kata jongin lalu berjalan ingin masuk kedalam rumah tapi tangannya digenggam oleh sehun._

"_jongin besok kau ada janji dengan orang ?" tanya sehun pada jongin._

_Jongin berpikir "tidak ada memangnya kenapa oppa ?" tanya jongin sambil menatap sehun._

"_besok malam aku ingin mengajakmu kencan, kau mau ?" kata sehun sambil tersenyum._

_Jongin kembali berpikir, sehun mengajaknya kencan oh my god apakah do'a jongin terkabul sekarang "nd...nde..." jawab jongin tergagap._

"_besok aku akan menjemputmu jam 7 malam, kau harus berdandan yang cantik ya" kata sehun lalu memakai helmnya dan pergi._

_Setelah melihat sehun sudah pergi jongin langsung berlari masuk kedlam rumah dengan hati yang sangat bahagia._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_**wah jinjja kau tak berbohongkan jongin ?"**__ tanya Naeun dari telepon seberang_

"_buat apa aku berbohong padamu" kata jongin sambil mendegus lalu merbahkan tubuhnya diranjang ukuran kingsize miliknya._

"_**hehehe aku bercanda jongin, jadi kau akan berkencan dimana ?"**_

"_mana aku tau, hanya sehun oppa saja yang tau tempatnya dimana kami akan berkencan"_

"_**jam berapa kau akan berangkat ?"**_

"_dia akan menjemputku besok jam 7 malam"_

"_**eum begitu, karena ini kencan pertamamu dengan sehun sunbae kau harus berdandan dengan cantik jongin"**_

"_aku tau kalau soal itu, tapi aku bingung memilih drees yang mana yang bagus untuk dipakai besok. Kau mau tidak membantuku memilih dressnya ?"_

"_**tentu saja aku mau jongin, aku akan membantumu"**_

"_kalau begitu besok datang kerumahku jam 5 sore. Ok"_

"_**ok"**_

_Sambungan teleponpun terputus, jongin lalu meletakkan ponselnya dimeja nakas. Dia menatap kearah langi-langit kamar mencoba untuk tidur tapi tidak bisa, jantungnya masih berdetak tak karuan ketika mengingat sehun. dia kembali tersenyum ketika mengingat sehun yang mengajaknya berkencan besok malam. Lalu dia memeluk boneka krong kesayangannya mencoba untuk tidur sambil memimpikan Sehun._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Sehun dan jonginpun kini telah sampai disebuah restoran. Setelah itu sehun menggenggam tangan jongin membawanya masuk kedalam restoran makan jepang tersebut._

_Sehun dan jongin berjalan menapaki tangga hingga mereka sampai, jongin terkejut ketika melihat tempat itu. Tempatnya sangat indah disanapun juga hanya sebuah meja dan 2 kursi saja. Sehun kembali membawa jongin kesana mendudukkan jongin disalah satu kursi tersebut._

_Jongin terkagum ketika melihat pemandangannya, dari sini kota seoul terlihat sangat indah._

_Ternyata sehun juga romantis mengajaknya kencan dengan tema candle Light Dinner._

_Jongin terpesona dengan pemandangan kota seoul dari sini._

"_kau suka jongin ?" tanya sehun sambil menatap jongin._

_Jongin mengangguk imut lalu kembali melihat pemandangan kota seoul._

_Tak berapa lama pelayanpun datang, membawa menu makan._

"_kau mau pesan apa jongin ?" tanya sehun sambil menatapa jongin._

"_terserah oppa saja" jawab jongin sambil tersenyum._

"_kalau begitu aku pesan yang spesial disini" kata sehun kepada pelayan tersebut._

_Pelayan tersebut mengangguk, lalu meninggalkan 2 insan tersebut._

_._

_._

_._

_Setelah dinner selesai kini jongin masih melihat indahnya kota seoul dari restoran jepang ini._

_Sehun terpesona melihat wajaha cantik jongin yang kini sedang tersenyum melihat pemandangan indah tersebut._

_Sehun memberanikan dirinya untuk menggenggam tangan jongin, jongin tersentak ketika tangannya digenggam oleh seseorang. Sehun tersenyum lalu dibalas oleh senyuman juga oleh jongin._

"_jongin ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan padamu ?" kata sehun dengan mengelus tangan jongin __**lembut **__sambil tersenyum._

"_ya, apa oppa" jawab jongin dengan senyumannya._

"_apa kau mau menjadi __**kekasihku **__?" kata sehun lagi membuat jongin sedikit membelalakkan matanya, kaget._

_Jongin sedikit berpikir hingga..._

"_ya aku mau menjadi __**kekasih oppa**__" kata jongin._

_Mendengar itu sehun langsung berdiri dari kursinya mendekati jongin lalu memeluknya._

"_terima kasih kau mau menjadi kekasihku __**saranghae**__" kata sehun yang kini sedang mencium puncak kepala jongin._

"_**nado saranghae**__" jawab jongin._

_Malam itu adalah malam dimana mereka berdua akhirnya bersatu, menjadi sepasang kekasih yang saling mengasihi dan mencintai, tapi apakah munkin sampai selamanya._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_TBC_

Hei Lingling balik lagi, mian kalau kali ini cerita flashbacknya harus sampai sini aja terus dibelah jadi 2 lagi.

Inspirasinya kak lingling katanya udah sampai sini aja, oh iya kenalin untuk saat ini yang Publish FF kak Lingling yaitu Dongsaengnya. Nama saeng Titis, kenapa Titis yang publsh ?

Karena Kak lingling nya lagi sibuk bikin Laporan karena sebentar lagi Magangnya selasai, terus kak lingling juga masih agak sedikit stress gara-gara berita baekhyun kemaren, dia kemaren Percobaan bunuh diri hampir masuk UGD tapi alhamdullilah ga'.

Jadi tolong minta Do'anya ya oh ya Titis juga K-poper's Lo. Titis suka Ma Abang Panda maksudnya Tao hyung .

Oh ya sekalian Minta

Reviewnya yang banyak ya


End file.
